Le carton sortit du passé
by CamilleLitteraire
Summary: 'Tes parents étaient les personnes les plus formidables que j'ai jamais rencontré, Harry, tu peux me croire. N'aie pas peur de les découvrir à travers mes souvenirs. Avec toute mon amitié, Remus J. Lupin"


_Cher Harry,_

_Cette boîte était à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, avec ton nom dessus. Je sais que Remus voulait que tu la récupères si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose. _

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Bill _

Harry froissa la lettre sans ménagement, et reporta son regard sur le vieux carton que deux hiboux venaient de lui livrer. Cette boîte contenant quelque chose qui avait appartenu à Lupin, mais avait-il vraiment envie de découvrir ce que c'était ?

La guerre était à peine terminée, laissant ses traces, ses souvenirs douloureux, ses deuils. Harry se raccrochait comme il le pouvait à Ginny, Ron et Hermione mais il n'avait toujours pas eu un rire franc depuis l'enterrement de Fred, Tonks et Lupin, trois semaines auparavant. Soupirant, il se massa les tempes, hésita encore un instant, puis la curiosité prit le dessus. S'accroupissant auprès du carton, il prit une grande inspiration, comme avant de plonger, et l'ouvrit.

Il ne contenait pas grand chose. Une lettre, écrite de la main de Lupin, et quatre fioles scintillantes. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry en saisit une et la leva au niveau de son visage, reconnaissant la lumière argentée qui était devenue familière.

Des souvenirs.

Avec un sursaut, Harry se releva, laissant retomber la fiole dans le carton, comme si le simple contact l'avait brûlé. Lupin lui avait légué des souvenirs... Mais avait-il vraiment envie de les voir ? Avait-il vraiment envie de voir la guerre au travers des yeux de son ancien professeur ? Ou bien de revoir le visage riant de son parrain ? Ou même...

Les intentions de Lupin devinrent soudain claires comme de l'eau de roche, et Harry resta debout pendant une minute entière, totalement immobile, dans un silence assourdissant. Ses parents. C'étaient sans aucun doutes possible des souvenirs incluant ses parents, ou du moins son père. Mais les événements récents lui laissaient un goût amer, comme si on le forçait à nouveau à contempler une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. La première fois qu'il avait plongé dans une Pensine pour découvrir des choses sur ses parents, il avait contemplé un James Potter de 15 ans se comporter comme un insupportable vantard, violent et mesquin.

Harry secoua la tête, toujours pas sûr de la conduite à tenir. Avisant à nouveau la lettre dans le carton, il se pencha pour la saisir et l'ouvrit avec des doigts tremblants.

_Harry,_

_Si cette lettre est entre tes mains, c'est que je suis mort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je voulais que tu voies ces souvenirs, pour que je ne sois pas la dernière personne à partager ses moments de joie._

_Ne juge pas James et Sirius uniquement sur ce que tu as vu dans la Pensine de Rogue. Nous étions un peu idiots, sans aucun doute. Tes parents étaient les personnes les plus formidables que j'ai jamais rencontré, Harry, tu peux me croire. N'aie pas peur de les découvrir à travers mes souvenirs._

_Je t'en prie, veille bien sur Teddy, et dis lui que son père ne voulait que protéger le peu de justice qui restait dans ce monde._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

Cela suffit à le décider. Ni une, ni deux, il saisit fébrilement les fioles, tourna rapidement sur lui-même et transplana jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination (il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à cette sensation qui était définitivement désagréable), la neige tombait en petits flocons duveteux tout autour de lui.

Il avait atterri juste devant la boutique Zonko, qui était plus colorée que jamais. On apercevait des produits Weasley dans la vitrine, et cela eu le don d'arracher un sourire au jeune homme.

Harry frotta sa cicatrice, machinalement, et pris enfin la direction du château en ignorant l'étau qui semblait compresser sa poitrine.

Poudlard avait été entièrement reconstruite dès la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, car l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers restait primordiale. Dans le monde magique où l'heure était au deuil et la fin de la terreur, l'école avait été la première institution à revenir à la normale. Minerva McGonagall avait repris son siège de directrice, et tous les professeurs qui n'avaient pas été du côté sombre étaient revenus enseigner. On avait même demandé à Harry, dans les nombreuses interviews qu'on l'avait forcé à donner à la communauté magique, s'il comptait venir dispenser les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ah ! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez vu de Magie Noire pour le restant de sa vie.

On l'accueillit à bras ouverts, avec des sourires exagérés et des accolades trop amicales pour faire vrai. Tout le monde le ménageait, cela en devenait lassant. Lorsque, enfin, il réussit à trouver la directrice, elle fut la seule à agir normalement avec lui, pour son plus grand plaisir.

''Bonjour, Potter !'' dit-elle en le voyant s'avancer dans le couloir, et Harry eu presque l'impression d'être de retour à l'école et d'avoir oublié de rendre son devoir de métamorphose.

''Bonjour, Professeur,'' répondit-il avec un sourire. ''J'ai un service à vous demander.''

* * *

De nouveau, il plongea son visage dans le bassin de pierre, et de nouveau, il ressentit cette impression de faire une chute vertigineuse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe d'appréhension, se demandant quel aspect de son père et de ses amis il allait découvrir, et surtout, se demandant si ce qu'il était sur le point de voir allait lui plaire.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il se trouvait dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, si familier et si inconnu à la fois. C'était la même pièce que lorsque Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean y logeaient avec lui, et pourtant elle dégageait une impression différente. Il n'y avait que quatre lits, et un désordre certain régnait.

Avec un sursaut, Harry aperçut Lupin, en tailleur sur le sol, et s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il était plus jeune que dans le souvenir de Rogue, presque un petit garçon, et était entouré de livres de cours. Il s'approcha, et aperçut le manuel de Sortilèges de deuxième année. Lupin était manifestement très concentré, dans une attitude qui lui rappelait Hermione lorsqu'elle révisait.

Harry laissa son regard se promener à nouveau sur le dortoir. Au dessus d'un des lits, il vit une grande affiche d'une équipe de Quidditch qu'il ne connaissait pas, et eu un grand sourire en pensant que c'était certainement son père qui l'avait accroché là.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement dans un grand fracas et trois garçons entrèrent dans un rire commun, manifestement très joyeux. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en observant son père, son parrain et Queudver.

''C'était génial, Sirius ! Alors là, bravo, jamais j'aurais cru voir un jour cette tête de Sombral de Malefoy rester sans voix,'' disait James en riant, posant son sac sur son lit défait.

''C'est pas parce qu'il est Préfet qu'il faut qu'on lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil,'' approuva Peter en s'asseyant sur son propre lit.

Il avait déjà cette manie d'observer les moindres faits et gestes de ses amis avec vénération, remarqua Harry.

''Salut, Remus !'' lança tout à coup son parrain en souriant au jeune garçon assis par terre. ''Encore en train de réviser ?''

''Eh oui, il faut bien, l'interro est demain,'' répondit Lupin timidement.

Il rangeait déjà ses affaires, comme s'il savait qu'avec la présence des trois autres, il lui serait désormais impossible d'étudier correctement. James et Sirius s'engagèrent rapidement dans un débat animé sur les chances de Gryffondor de remporter le dernier match de l'année contre Poufsouffle.

''Alors, tu vas postuler ? Pour l'équipe ?'' demanda Peter avec admiration.

James sembla réfléchir un instant, mais le clin d'œil qu'il échangea avec Sirius fit comprendre à Harry qu'il laissait un petit suspense s'installer avant de répondre.

''Je crois, oui. Bennett ne sera plus là en septembre. Dès l'année prochaine, je serai le nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor !'' annonça-t-il avec fierté, comme s'il ne pouvait décemment pas y avoir le moindre doute sur ses chances d'intégrer l'équipe.

Remus sembla penser la même chose qu'Harry car il leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, non sans une certaine affection. Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, déjà indomptables, et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le ramener sur terre.

''Doucement James, t'emballes pas. J'ai entendu dire que Stamford, lui aussi, voudrait bien être poursuiveur l'année prochaine.''

''Le sixième année ?'' s'étonna Remus. ''Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas essayé avant ?''

''Oh, crois moi, il l'a fait !'' pouffa Sirius en s'allongeant négligemment sur le lit de James, les mains derrière la tête. ''Mais il est tellement mauvais qu'il ne pourrait pas voler correctement même si sa vie en dépendait, alors marquer des buts...''

''Tu insinues que je suis moins bon que Stamford ?'' demanda James dangereusement.

Sirius eu un sourire narquois, ce qui lui valu un bon coup d'oreiller en plein nez. Sentant la situation dégénérer, Queudver et Lupin échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de se dépêcher de ranger leurs possessions avant qu'une bagarre éclate.

''Tu vas le regretter, Potter !'' rugit Sirius en se redressant d'un bond, brandissant lui aussi un oreiller.

Leurs éclats de rires se perdirent dans la fin du souvenir, et Harry se sentit tiré en arrière, avant de ressortir son visage de la Pensine. En levant la tête, il croisa son regard dans le miroir accroché en face de lui et se rendit compte qu'il souriait, d'un vrai grand sourire qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de voir sur son visage depuis...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la vision des êtres chers qui étaient morts pendant la guerre, pour le défendre, pour défendre la liberté.

Les mains tremblantes, il saisit la deuxième fiole que lui avait légué Lupin et versa le contenu dans le grand bassin, impatient de voir à nouveau son père.

Il atterrit cette fois dans la Grande Salle, près de la table des Gryffondors. Il chercha immédiatement les silhouettes familières, mais son regard se posa d'abord sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant sa mère.

Elle mangeait distraitement un toast, assise légèrement à l'écart d'un groupe bruyant. Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, et elle fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure. Il s'approcha pour lire par dessus son épaule, et remarqua le titre qui s'étalait en première page :

**Les attaques contre les Nés-Moldus continuent **

Le journal était daté d'avril 1978, ses parents et leurs amis étaient donc -Harry fit un rapide calcul- en septième année. Sa mère plia soudainement le journal pour le poser rageusement sur la table, et avala une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait à loisir observer le visage de Lily Evans, avec les tâches de rousseurs qui s'étalaient sur ses joues et ses yeux d'un vert brillant – les yeux de Harry.

Finalement, il détourna son regard d'elle à contre cœur et se concentra plutôt sur le groupe qui riait et plaisantait, à quelques mètres, à la recherche des autres.

Sirius était le plus près de Lily, et ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs maintenant qu'il était adolescent. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, très fier de lui, tandis que les autres se tordaient de rire, sûrement grâce à une blague qu'il venait juste de raconter. Lupin, assis en face de lui, avait perdu son air timide de deuxième année, et la cicatrice familière qu'il arborait encore adulte lui barrait maintenant le visage. Peter semblait s'étouffer dans son verre, dévorant son parrain des yeux en semblant se demander pourquoi des garçons aussi populaires l'acceptaient dans leur groupe.

James, quant à lui, avait retiré ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes d'hilarité, mais les remit bien vite en jetant de temps à autre des regards là où Lily était assise.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment sa mère avait fini par accepter de sortir avec son père. De ce qu'il avait vu lors de sa cinquième année, elle le détestait, lui et ses manières arrogantes, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer. Malgré les brèves explications de Sirius et de Lupin, leur soudain amour restait un mystère.

''Hé, Evans !'' lança soudainement la voix de Sirius, qui souriait à sa mère. ''J'espère que tu nous en veux plus pour le petit incident de la tour Nord, samedi dernier...''

Harry remarqua la main de James qui s'était automatiquement porté à ses cheveux, mais non pas pour les ébouriffer cette fois. Il semblait vouloir vainement les aplatir. Lily, elle, haussa les épaules sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire.

''Bien qu'il ai été divertissant de vous surprendre en train de vous promener à cette heure-ci, j'ai quand même du vous enlever des points,'' leur reprocha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tapotant l'insigne de Préfète-en-Chef épinglée à sa chemise.

''Oh, Lily, James les a largement regagnés grâce au match d'hier, tu ne crois pas ?'' lança Lupin en croisant les bras, échangeant un regard avec les autres.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quels points les amis de son père faisaient tout pour que la fille de ses rêves l'apprécie. Lily ne répondit mais sembla parfaitement comprendre la manœuvre.

''On fera attention, maintenant,'' dit James précipitamment, en souriant à la jeune fille avec toute la gentillesse dont il semblait pouvoir faire preuve. ''On ne sortira plus des dortoirs la nuit...''

''Quand tu fais tes rondes,'' termina Sirius en faisant à nouveau rire les autres.

La mère de Harry secoua la tête, ramassa son sac, récupéra son journal et se leva. James avait l'air déçu. Elle fit quelques pas, puis sembla se raviser. Les garçons suivirent son manège, étonnés. Finalement, elle se retourna à nouveau vers eux, rosit, et regarda James droit dans les yeux.

''On se voit en Métamorphose, James'' fit-elle, son cou se couvrant de petites plaques rouges, avant de tourner les talons pour traverser la Grande Salle.

Un silence plana un instant au dessus des quatre garçons, qui ne semblaient pas en croire leurs oreilles. Le visage de James se fendit d'un d'un immense sourire, et il leva le poing en l'air pour manifester sa joie, tandis que ses amis le félicitaient à grands renforts de tapes dans le dos.

Se retrouvant à nouveau dans le bureau de McGonagall, Harry fixa la Pensine d'un air songeur. Sa mère avait réellement fini par apprécier son père, et elle semblait plus encline à lui laisser une chance. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, même si ce souvenir était bref, James Potter avait arrêté de lancer des sorts à ses condisciples pour s'amuser, et ne se vantait pas à tout bout de champ. Non, c'était ses amis qui l'avaient avantagés face à Lily, il n'avait fait qu'être gentil avec elle... Ça, songea-t-il avec joie, c'était une image de son père qu'il appréciait beaucoup plus, et qui ressemblait d'avantage à la description qu'on lui avait toujours faite de lui.

_Bonsoir ! Cette petite fiction pleine de nostalgie ne comptera que deux chapitres, et je vous posterai le prochain et dernier très bientôt, c'est promis._

_Cela a été très difficile pour moi de ne sélectionner que quatre souvenirs, car plus aurait été dommage, je trouve. Ce sont des instants volés, et j'ai choisi des tranches du quotidien qui témoignaient quand même de l'évolution de leur amitié... En essayant d'éviter de tomber dans le classique raccourci de l'histoire des Maraudeurs (Rencontre, répartition, découverte de la __lycanthropie de Remus, blague de la sixième année, premier rencard de Lily et James...)_

_Enfin bref, tout ce blabla pour vous expliquer un peu ma démarche, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Bonne semaine de merde à vous les copains !_

_Camille_


End file.
